Who will be?
by xRimax
Summary: Rina is a 14 year old and she's starting 9 grade this semester she thinks is gonna be a boring semester but she doesn't know that this semester will be one that she would never forget.


Who Will Be?

In the first day of school Rina will meet 3 special boys that will change her life.

•CHAPTER I•

First day of school::

- Rina:it's a really sunny day isn't it lee?

-lee:Yes it's a good day for a new school year *with a big smile in his face*

-Rina: Do you wan't to tell me something Lee?

-Lee: Well…Today is going to be different

-Rina: *Something is going to happen to day it better be good*

*she's going to school when 3 boys collides with and she falls to the ground *

-Usui: Sorry*when he looks at her he's speechless*

Pierre *looks at her and he thinks she's the prettiest girl he has ever seen but since he's in denial he won't say anything*

Zero *he looks at her and he doesn't really care he just thinks he's pretty and that's all*

-Rina: Could you be more careful?

-Usui: Im sorry! Here let me help you.

-Rina:*get's up without any help and keeps walking in her mind those three are super cute*

-Zero: At least you could say thank to my cousin.

-Rina:No Thanks and anyways you were the one that made me fall.

-Zero: That brat

-Pierre: Come on were not here for that let's go to school.

-Usui: Ok

*Bell Rings*

-Tomoyo:Hey! Rina nice to see you again

-Rina: yes *smiles*

-Teacher:Well class im here to announce the new students Usui and Zero.

-Rina:Ohh not again those two.

-Tomoyo:You know them?

-Rina:Well kind of I collided this morning with them.

-Tomoyo: What a luck they are super cute.

-Rina: Well I guess so.

-Teacher:Well go get a chair.

-Tomoyo:The only chairs left are the one that is in front of you and next to you I wish I was in that chair*smiles*.

-Rina:Don't think this is good…maybe he want's an apology .

-Zero: We meet again little brat I want you to thank my cousin now.

-Rina:NO what it's the big deal with the thanks! *out loud*

-Teacher: Rina you don't want to go to the principals office in the first day of school for yelling or do you?

-Rina: No.

-Zero:So your name is Rina what a cute name.

-Rina:*ugh what's up with this guy I wish he could shut the fuck up*

-Usui: I think you shouldn't bother her .

-Zero:Im gonna keep bothering her until she says thanks.

-Usui:It's ok I don't care about it.

-Rina: See he doesn't mind now could you quit bothering.

-Zero:NO this is fun! *laughs*

-Rina: UGH

Usui*she's even cuter when she's mad*

*Bell Rings*

-Rina:YES THANKS!

-Zero: YES I made her say thanks to you

-Rina:Yeah right believe it cause im never gonna say thanks to him not even for his cuteness.

Usui*She thinks im cute*

-Zero: Ehh..she thinks your cute hahahaha

-Usui: Shut the fuck up.

*Lunch*

*Rina is looking for a book and she's up in a latter and she falls Usui comes and saves her *

-Rina: OMG thank you so much *Rina sees it's Usui and she blushes*

-Usui: *starts laughing* Funny I thought you were never gonna say thanks to me

-Rina:Well is that …

Usui: you don't have to explain I think I understand *Rina is in a wall and Usui puts his hand in the wall and saids to her in her ear * And I think you're cute too *walks away*

Rina:*blushes and she screams in her head 'HE THINKS IM CUTE TOO'*

-Tomoyo*Arrives* what happened ?

-Rina:Nothing

-Tomoyo: Really cause that it's not a nothing face

-Rina:I know *with a big smile says* Usui thinks im cute but that's not the only think he said it to me really closely.

*pierre walks near them and gives her a look and Rina get's speechless *

Tomoyo*stays quite looking both of them when Pierre's was gone she talked*

-Tomoyo:Im so happy for you! *smiles like nothing happened*

*End of first day of school*

Rina is going home and 2 thieves gets in her way

-Thief 1: Give me your bag

-Rina : NO

*Meanwhile Zero is going for a walk alone and sees that Rina is in trouble he runs*

*Thief2 takes her bag while Thief1 is fighting with Rina but Rina tries to stop thief2 from taking her bag she kicks him and he falls then Zero has arrived and fights to protect Rina from the Thieves … The thieves run away without taking anything and Rina is bleeding and she faints…Zero takes her to his house to cure her…Rina wakes up*

-Rina:Where am I?

-Usui:You are in our house

-Pierre:Zero rescued you

-Rina:Oh that's right the thieves …is Zero al right.

-Pierre: He is ok

-Zero: Ahh the little brat woke up*smiles*

*Rina makes a mad face*

-Rina : Could you stop calling me a brat?

-Zero:I think you forgot something..here let me tjink was it an THANK YOU!

-Rina:*she's embarrassed* Thank…. Thank You

-Zero:See that wasn't that hard

-Pierre since you're ok now I think you should go.

-Rina: I wasn't thinking on staying

-Usui:I will go with her…maybe she still weak from the faint and for loosing blood.

-Rina:You don't have to I'm ok.*she gets up an get's dizzy*

-Usui:See you need my help. Let's go.

-Rina:Well ok

-Usui:I won't be late.

*door closes*

-Pierre:I think Usui is falling in love with that girl and that's not good we came here to save the world not to fall in love.

-Zero:I think he's not the only one I think you like her too.

-Pierre: Don't be a silly little kid I know what's my mission and im going to accomplish it.

To Be Continued…


End file.
